It's Great To See You Again
by Insomnia On High
Summary: It's been three years since he left, and he hasn't shown his face once. But who can tell the motives of a ninja to do the unexpected? Yaoi. SasuNaru


Oi, Minna-san!!

So yeah, this is my first fanfic. ::throws confetti:: Basically, a SasuNaru oneshot. I had a hard time determining exactly when this should take place, so I did my best!

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Naruto is the day the world gets free ice cream. Did ice cream just pop up? No? Okay then, I still don't own it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Naruto collapsed against the tree, watching the sun sink slowly toward the horizon, turning the surrounding sky a pale peachy color. He breathed a deep sigh, staring at his violently trembling hand. 

"Making my Rasengan better is harder than mastering it was…" he muttered to himself. He gazed at the forest around him, trashed with broken trees and deep, swirling dents on the now grass-barren ground.

It was three and a half years after Valley of The End, and Ero-sennin had to report back to Konoha for a day or two while he left Naruto to fend for himself for a little. It was a risk, but it couldn't be helped, and the blond had stubbornly refused to return to the village until he was strong enough to become Hokage. The perverted old man would return soon anyhow, Naruto thought, and he had a room in a crowded hotel as well.

"This training is really wasting me…" he sighed, but he forced himself to think the best of the situation. "But it's all going to be worth it when I get back to Konoha!! I'll show everyone what I can do!!" He stood up suddenly in another one of his determination fits, and promptly fell over.

'Kami…how am I supposed to get back to the hotel like this?!?' Naruto thought in face fault. He struggled up to lean back up on the tree, and gazed painfully at the quickly approaching sunset. "Sa-suke…" he mumbled, and drifted to sleep against the tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What have we here?" Sasuke leaped silently from his branch high in a tree to land in a clearing. On instinct, he flipped out a kunai and cautiously approached the resting figure. It made no effort to move at his approach from the shadow of night into a tiny swatch of moonlit forest, so the raven crept into the light.

"!" Sasuke sharply inhaled to see his old teammate asleep against a tree, so peacefully, and…he smirked. Just to make sure it wasn't a trap, he quick as a flash disappeared and then reappeared next to the unconscious blond, gently pressing his cold steel against the tanned neck. The kitsune flinched in his sleep, then relaxed his head closer to his chest.

Sasuke licked his lips, pressing only inches away from his sleeping ex-teammate. "Training, eh?" he whispered under his breath. "Hn. Dobe." Naruto's eyes squinted a bit and he made a tiny groaning nose from the back of his throat.

Sasuke then gazed at the sleeping face intently, as if trying to see through him. There was a hint of - - sadness? - - in his eyes as he contemplated the blonds' peaceful face, then leaned in to feather Naruto's pale pink lips in the faintest ghost of a kiss. He pulled back and licked his lips slowly and his pulled them apart to bare his teeth in a smirking grin.

"Can't wait…dobe…" Sasuke called with a twinge of menace in his soft voice, the disappeared in a flash, fading under the cover of the shadowed night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto's bleary eyes forced themselves open, expecting the weary brightness of morning, but were instead greeted with…night.

"Eeeeh!?!?" Naruto yawned big and wide, like a cat from a nap. "It's not morning…? I haven't slept for a full day, have I?" He sniggered. "Wouldn't be surprised. Oh well." An awkward growl let loose from his stomach.

"Eheheheh…heh…Stupid stomach!! Where am I supposed to get food at this hour?!?" He looked up at the moon, far to the west.

"It's about an hour or so till dawn. Might as well make my way back to the hotel." A pair of red eyes glinted, unnoticed in the inky black mass of the forest.

It was still dark when Naruto reached the hotel. He reached the door and was about to slide it open when he read the notice just below the main sign:

_No entry past 1:00 A.M. This is for the security of our guests. Offensive action will be taken toward violators._

"…"

"Kusooo!!!" Naruto yelled childishly, then quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. 'Just my luck,' he sighed, slipping into a nearby deserted alley. He rubbed his stomach whining, "Ooooowww…I want something to eeeeaaaat!!!"

"That makes two of us then."

"Sa-Sasuke?!?" Naruto whipped his head around to where he had heard the voice come from, above the dumpster. No Sasuke. He tried to sense out Sasuke's chakra, but he was too drained, and the raven had been missing for a long time.

"It seems you haven't gotten any better at tracking since I left…usuratonkatchi."

This time it was on the roof. Naruto's now-intense cerulean eyes flashed to the spot. Still no Sasuke. "AAAaaarrrghh!! Teme!!!! Show yourself!! C'mon! Are you that scared to appear in front of your old teammate!?!" In fact, he was actually terrified. Where had Sasuke been all this time? What had he been doing? Deep down, Naruto had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where, and he was kind of afraid of Sasuke now. What…was he thinking?

"If you keep on yelling like that, you'll cause a scene."

Behind him!! Naruto whipped around. "Tem—"

There was something wet flicking at the corners of his mouth. "Aah- -!"

Sasuke pressed him against the wall between two large dumpsters, obscuring the two of them from the possible glance of any random passerby. Before Naruto knew it, his hands were being clasped tightly together at the wrist above his head against the grimy alley wall and Sasuke's hot breath was everywhere at once, his neck, his earlobes, his jawline. The moist heat found his mouth and pressed tightly against the kitsune's shocked lips, parting them with Sasuke's own.

Naruto's eyes squinted shut and he pulled back his head as he felt Sasuke's tongue rub slowly up his palette, then press against his tongue, finding it whenever it ran away.

"Nngh!" Naruto gasped as he was released, Sasuke taking his time removing his hot tongue, brushing against his lips.

"You closed your eyes…you like it? You want more. Hn." Sasuke's free hand roamed to his neck, gently, holding him steady while he - - "Nnnaah!!" Naruto fought for breath, making up for the lack of air from the kiss and what Sasuke was doing to him, his mouth pulling on a vein in his neck, his teeth gently biting - - _Gently? What? What does he think he's_ - - he thrashed away from the older teen's strong grip. _No!! No! No…_ Sasuke grinned, his hand snaked from Naruto's neck to the signature orange jacket tied around his waist and swiftly undid the loose knot. His hand slipped up his black shirt, the heat of his palm seeping into Naruto's tanned chest. Azure eyes flew wide open as Sasuke began to caress his muscled chest, smoothing over to one side where his soft thumb pressed and rubbed against a hardened nub.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you- - Nn!" He began to press closer to Naruto, making the blond perfectly aware of the straining bulge in his pants. "I…" Sasuke breathed close to the curve of his jaw. The kitsune pulled his head to the side, gasping and mewling from the extreme closeness of the heat of Sasuke's mouth. So close…something in Naruto just needed that heat, needed to feel it against him. Then - - then…?

Naruto blinked his eyes open, sapphire meeting with obsidian for the first time in over three years. Soft fingers stroked the side of his face, so gently. He closed his eyes again, this time wanting the softness of Sasuke's lips on his.

Nothing. The only thing caressing his face was a small, cool breeze.

His eyes opened slowly, catching the briefest glance of a familiar silhouette vanishing into the sunrise.

* * *

Yaaaaay!!! It's done!! Reviews would be much appreciated, but I'm scared of flames!!::cowers in corner:: Arigatou!! 

Until next time then, Ja ne!!


End file.
